Scandalous
by TallyInTheGreen
Summary: It all starts with a party out at a club, drinking the night away. All the stress. Hinata takes the night as an opportunity to live if up. Naruto's emotions get the better of him. Will Hinata's father accept his her wishes? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

I'm glad I've finally gathered all my ideas and forced (not that I'd actually be forced to write a NaruHina-- I love them) myself to write a NaruHina fic. Yes, it's chaptered, as how long it maybe end up being... that'll be decided as I go along... I might end after three chapters though. How knows... I might even go to fifteen.

* * *

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter one

As they buttoned, laced and tucked themselves into their tight fitting outfits and difficult heels and boots and sprayed every bit of their body's with intoxicating perfumes. The women felt their bodies tingling in anticipation as the night sky sparkled with bright, shining stars. A cold breeze swept around them as they headed out of Hinata Hyuuga's front door.

As Hinata, the princess of the evening, linked arms with Tenten, a horrible feeling hit her like a ton of bricks. What if she ended up being a victim of date rape, or worse… what if she woke up in a stranger's bed? The Hyuuga heiress began to hate her way of thinking. She could never think positively when it suited her most.

Tonight, she tried to reassure herself, will be a blast. It will be the best night of your life. I promise it will be the best birthday you have ever had, at least, so please stop fretting. Get a hold of yourself!

Thankfully, as they walked down the quiet streets and alleyways, Hinata allowed her feet to be swept away in the moment as they got closer to their destination for the evening.

They arrived as the lines began forming but, without a second thought, Sakura and Ino led Hinata and Tenten up to the bouncer. He looked strong and mean with his black suit, dark shades and muscular build. The dark haired woman could not help but admire her two outgoing friends as they seductively pleaded for entrance before everyone else. It did not take much for the tall man to let them in as he tilted his head toward Hinata and gave her a haughty smile.

Just a few days ago, Hinata Hyuuga, the pride and beauty of the Hyuuga had turned twenty-one. She was legal. Free to do as she wished. Well… she was as free as the elders and her father allowed her to be. For once, she was glad that her pleas of a night out with friends was heard and indulged.

Once, Hinata had gone clubbing with Sakura, Ino, and Tenten—the women having months of experience over her—but it had proved a horrible night as her father stormed the rooms, finding the her dancing wildly with a man.

"Don't stray far, keep close. We have that surprise for you, remember." That was right; Hinata remembered that she had been promised something earlier that evening. She had taken Tenten aside repeatedly back at her home but the brunette would not speak on it.

Crowds of young adults stormed the club in the next couple of hours. Hinata, Sakura, Tenten and Ino had found a small booth where they had spent but only a minute or so rubbing their soles and aching toes.

Hinata marveled at the loud, beating music; the rhythm each track held was different and she liked that, she realized as she swayed, spun and dropped to the floor and brought it all back up song after song.

The lights blinked and created the best atmosphere. She felt wonderful, ready for anything thrown at her. She rocked her hips from side to side seductively. She licked her lips, moistening them. All she wanted was for a man to approach her and ask her to dance. That would make her night after all the drinks she had splurge on. Not that she was anywhere near drunk—Hinata had a tendency of being able to hold down liquor.

Within the minute, she found herself bombarded by offers, but she declined, feeling rebellious. Those boys just had to fight for her; she wanted to be hard to get… for once.

After another hour or so, Hinata found herself dancing with Sakura. Her pink hair was done up loosely and her eyes were outlined with black outliner. Her lips went plump with red lipstick. And her dress was as red as those lips; it was form fitting and came down above her knees. Sakura's cleavage was exposed in a V-neckline her dress formed.

Sakura smiled at Hinata as they dipped low. "Hinata, have you seen your surprise yet?" The music was so loud the grey-eyed woman had to bring her ears to Sakura's lips.

"You're surprise, have you seen it?"

"No, don't think so—wait, what do you—?" Hinata was slightly shocked and Sakura smirked. She raised a long finger of hers and pointed behind the woman.

"Oh, you're going to love us forever. Really, it was all Tenten's idea. You know how she is when it comes down to pleasing you. She must really like that cousin of yours…" Sakura turned away from Hinata and left her to turn to what was to be her surprise.

Hinata called after the pink-haired woman but failed to vocalize loud enough for her to hear. I guess I should just look, right? She thought.

Slowly but surely, she turned around and spotted what—more like who— was waiting for her. In black tight jeans, a collared shirt and a black leather jacket a man with blond hair strutted in with a group of six familiar men behind him.

Her breathe left her as she felt as though she would choke, or worse, empty her stomach of it contents. Most of that energy and outgoing-ness vanished as she caught his gaze. Those cerulean eyes of his entranced him as she felt her eyes widen.

Surprisingly, she noticed the blond's eyes widen, too.

* * *

Author's Notes: Not to bad, right? Hopefully it isn't. You know that drill, Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter two

"You want me to what?" the man was incredulous and doubted that he had heard what he had heard.

"You heard me; if you don't pick up a chick and lay her tonight… you'll have to let Shikamaru here take your virginity," a taller man leaned against the wall across the man's bed as he smirked triumphantly.

"You're insane, Sasuke!" the man exclaimed, waving his arms around crazily. Why were they so persistent about doing this?

It was nearing dark and all the men were ready, waiting on Naruto's decision to agree kept them waiting. They had converged upon the man early that day, expecting him to go with them to go to a local club. The man would have never agreed to go if he had known they wanted him to lose his virginity.

The man his hands through his long, spiky blond hair as he looked around at his demented friends—Shikamaru was always up for anything despite his lethargic way of talking. Neji could not help but feel the need to accompany them if he had to restrain Shikamaru from cheating on him. He was overly jealous and really could not trust his boyfriend by himself. If it came down to his boyfriend and one of his best friends having sex, he would surely want to join in—an orgy no doubt.

Unfortunately, Lee had found out about the plan through his girlfriend of three years, Sakura Haruno, and had immediately decided to include himself as he grabbed his shiny green dance shoes, toys for late night activities and the bowl of salad he always seemed to carry around nowadays.

Sasuke knew he would have the chance to humiliate the poor man and pick up some chicks in the process. He chuckled at the thought. That is why he found himself there, leaning against his friend's wall.

Kiba, sitting on one of a the orange bean bags in the room, had excitedly jumped for joy and had gone home for an extra sparring session with his beloved sex slave—I mean— dog, Akamaru; _A woman loves naughty boys_, he had reasoned as Shino eyed him awkwardly.

Glad his long black jacket covered most of his nose, Shino tried inching away from the remaining smell Kiba had surrounding him. Shino, with his dark glasses and fro-type hair was just there to monitor the well-beings of his friends. He just knew he would feel responsible if they overdosed at the club or while driving because he supplied most of those drugs to all potential rapists and bartenders.

"Then why doesn't Chouji have to do this? This is unfair!" the blond began to whine and fell back onto his bed.

Shikamaru snickered as he remembered what Chouji had told him.

"You're the only virgin now, Naruto. Chouji fucked a salad on Tuesday." Neji assured him. "Remember that day he told us he had to go eat more food?" Well, he was really… you know… fucking a salad. He said something about some site that helped with weight loss and how fucking a bowl of salad worked 79.96952 percent of the time. Right, Shika-kun?"

Neji did not mind explaining such disturbing images as he sat on Shikamaru's lap. He stroked his boyfriend's inner thigh slowly.

"You better be kidding about that! That's just so sick and wrong, fucking disgusting—" Naruto sat up hastily, shock and disgust splattered on his face. Shikamaru nodded vigorously.

"I agree with you, Naruto," Sasuke shuddered. "It's just… immoral."

"How is it immoral?" Lee cocked a brow and placed his hands on his hips, grinning maniacally. "See this body of mine? It's thanks to Gai-sensei—"

"We're talking about how fuc—" As Sasuke attempted to interrupt, Lee tended to bitch slapping him energetically.

"He raped me—" Lee stopped abruptly, correcting himself. "—made me fuck a—"

All was quiet until Shino cleared his throat loudly. He then turned to face the bedroom window, looking out into the street. It appeared as though he might have been chuckling. But, that did not matter.

"Sakura's naked all the time at the house. She has to be or I eat all of the nine things, one bra, three miniskirts and two fishnet tops she owns. Then Charlie gets mad at me—"

"W-who's Charlie?"

"Oh, my dick. He gets all mad and takes it out on Sakura." Lee looked down, frowning. Then, he suddenly grinned and jumped up. "Would you like to meet him?"

All the men squirmed and backed as far away from the green-clad psycho.

"No, thank you—can we just get this over with?" Naruto cleared his throat and rigidly ran his fingers through his hair. He should just let what was going to happen, happen. He sighed loudly.

Kiba cried out some sort of special war cry and hugged Naruto enthusiastically. "Let's go see some pussies! Yaaaaay!"

"And suck some dick…!" cried Neji. He got a few weird looks and he decided to cool it. But, he still did not care what the other thought. All he had to do was calm down, alcohol did not look so good on him and he knew it...

The seven of them got to the club, entered without waiting in line with the help of Lee and Charlie, stopped at the bar for a quick drink, strutted down and onto the dance floor and danced until the sweated the alcohol out of them.

Walking to a lone booth, Kiba sighed. "Dudes, where are the girls—?"

"What are you talking about Kiba—?" Naruto began before those closest to Kiba smacked him. Quickly, Kiba raised his arms over his head and Naruto covered his nose at the smell of Kiba once more—as the night grew darker, the more Kiba seemed to reek.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji threw Kiba dirty looks as though they were trying to tell him stop while he could.

Naruto caught on quickly, for once and stood up. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing, Naruto. Here, have a beer," Neji chuckled nervously, grabbing a glass and swallowing its contents.

The blond furrowed his brow and crossed his arms. "What have you done? What is this about 'the girls'?" Then, it hit him. "Son of a bitch, are they here?!"

On his heel, he spun around and walked into the crowd. The men followed as they tried to stop him. "Come on, Naruto—Kiba was just—"

"They _are_ here," Naruto looked out onto the dance floor and spotted a woman with long, dark hair and grey eyes. She wore a short purple dress that complimented her curves; it was a tight and exposed her chest with a U-neckline. Her lips were covered with crimson red lipstick and her eyes were dark with eye shadow and purple eyeliner.

Her eyes widened and Naruto held his breath, inhaling deeply. His blue eyes widened as well as he exhaled.

"What should I say…?"

* * *

Author's Notes: I think I made some (or most) of the guys a bit OOC. And, if you didn't like the vulgarity of this chapter-- too bad. But sorry.

Review.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Notes_: Long wait? Yes I know. Please, just, encourage me. And I'm sorry.

* * *

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 3

She could feel her hands tremble. The moment Ino, Sakura or Tenten came up behind her she would unleash her wrath. It wasn't that was angry, though, no, she was anxious and overjoyed to see the man she loved no more than five yards away. There was no doubt about her being embarrassed of course; mouth hung open, eyes lit wide, mind buzzing. Hinata tried to calm herself and think of something to say as soon as she or he got the courage to greet the other.

For a moment, she spotted him looking frantic, as if he needed to think of something quick. Then, he shoved his hands into his pockets, inhaling deeply. Dazzled by his movement as he zigzagged through the throngs of adults, Hinata brought her hand to her chest, her heart pounding madly. Not for a second had Hinata hoped he would pass her by in attempt to vie for another woman's attention, completely losing sight of her. Yet, as he came closer, she was surprised to see Naruto struggle with words, biting his lips as if he actually did not want to look like an ass.

Maybe, he was there to congratulate her, give her a birthday hug… or kiss?

Inches from her face, he lowered his lips down as to whisper into her ear. He tried his hardest to avoid screaming over the loud, thrashing music. "Wanna get a drink?" His voice was sweet yet handsomely husky, sounding nervous as Hinata's anticipation faltered. She did not know what to say as a sharp tingling shot down her spine.

Avoiding his gaze, she flushed. She nodded in response. Naruto made no attempt of dragging her; he stood firm, waiting until her grey eyes met his. His blue eyes brought control, stopping her from staggering.

He seemed so _cool_ as a barely noticeable, nervous grin splattered across his features. He turned and ambled toward the bar and Hinata followed him. _I am such a fool—I will freeze up again and then what will he think? No, you can do this and you _will_ flirt with him as long as you can tonight. Just… talk and breathe._

Gently, she sat at the bar, stilettos crooked through the chair's small support beams. Hinata propped her elbow on the cool, glass surface of the counter. Cautiously, she smiled as she dared gaze into the sparkling azure orbs leading to Naruto's soul.

She stifled a giggle as Naruto opened his mouth as to speak. He then looked away, blushing, and signaled the bartender. "Sake sound good to you, Hinata?"

Exhaling, she nodded, smiling as she ran her fingers up and down the surface of the glass counter top. She wondered whether it would be possible for her to set up a conversation.

"What brought you here tonight, Naruto…?" Purring as the she extended syllables, Hinata remembered to keep that pretty face of hers—not to freak out at her outspokenness.

Like man who knew to expect from a woman, he stroked the rim of the glass cup as the bartender reached them. Hinata played with her bangs, waiting for him to reply…with a scoff?

Surely, Hinata caught herself before she went wide-eyed and short of breath. Never had she witnessed a behavior such as the one the man wore. His eyes narrowed: not cruel, just intense enough to admonish. It was like punishing a small child after a foolish question was voiced. Hinata knew what he was thinking and what his purpose was for that look. She was sure he wanted to know why she even cared to create small talk and give him what he needed.

However, she could not give him what he so desired. How could she when he had not even given her a clue as to what it was he longed for? What was it he wanted out of her? It was something in his eyes that sent a message of a sort to her without a word actually spoken. Then, Hinata shook, a shiver running down the sides of her arms, down her legs and up her spine, numbing her. What he wanted—he wanted something more than what she was willing to give, or so she thought. The blond with the expectancy of most males gave her a sly smile.

"What?" his rebuttal came as purr, an innocence disguising what he felt and what she knew he was suppressing. She reached for his hand, bringing her face to his shoulder. By then, she was setting upon sitting upon his lap.

"You haven't answered my question. Why are you—" she began until her lips closed, Naruto's index finger pressed against them. Casually, the urge of kissing his finger dwindled, her usual self-conscious, shy attitude rising to the surface.

"Can't a man with a day off let lose and go out? Buy some pretty girl a drink? Ask her to dance?" He was so smooth, and Hinata wondered if she would be okay. How could she handle this man if he thought she was just some pretty girl?

"Am I just 'some pretty girl'?" Bringing her glass to her lips, she tipped the fluids down her throat. As the bartender came by, he brought her another drink to start with.

"Now, when did I ever say I was talking about you?"

Hinata might have been madly in love with the man but that never meant that she would ever allow _any _man play her for a fool. And, as if she knew what to expect next, she stood harshly, brandishing him with a red mark upon his cheek. A glass of sake is never enough to surrender someone to the temporary world of blurry surrounding and blundering headaches and by no means was Hinata tipsy so soon. It was more for a dramatic opening to the rest of the night. As soon she turned to leave, she stumbled upon her own feet, leaving Naruto no choice; he caught her and Hinata grasped his strong arm.

"You misunderstood what I was trying to say."

"What was that?" Short of breath, Hinata allowed herself to be dragged to the secluded back rooms of the nightclub.

"How could you ever be marked as 'pretty'? You are far beyond that. You're beautiful." Hinata had no means of distinguishing whether he was being sarcastic or whether he was just stupid.

"Thank you but—" The music faded with step Naruto took and thick, loose strands of dark hair that blocked her vision gave her no option other than to speculate on where they were. "Where are you taking me, Naruto?"

"Outside…"

Twisting her head up, she cocked a brow, sending him a questioning gaze. "So we can talk."

--

"So…" After the cool night air had struck them, the two adults held their own against the building's alley wall. Thereupon having the surreal surrounding and situation out of their hands and back in with the mind-blowing, pain-striking music and drinks, reality hit as silence swooned upon them. It was obvious repressed sex flowed beneath them, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Happy birthday…" Naruto cleared his throat as he uncomfortably pushed off the wall, walking toward Hinata's side of the wall. His fox-like, toothy grin caught the woman off guard as she giggled nervously.

"Thanks." Wrapping her arms herself, she shuddered under the cold brick wall.

Naruto continued to look toward the woman, studying her physique. As the years passed, he found it a chilling habit and he could never stop himself. He blamed his pervert of a sensei. It was not that he hated what had been made of him but not having the urge would have saved his ass more than a few times along the way.

"You look very beautiful," he stated briefly, blushing under the heavy gaze coming from Hinata.

She smiled, unaware of the erotic fantasies running through his mind. The cerulean eyes trailed down her breasts, watching as the moved up and down as Hinata inhaled and exhaled. It mesmerized him, feeling everything come alive, creating a sole feeling mixed of pleasure, confusion, desire, anxiety, anger, and longing all at once. Tracing the rest of Hinata's body, the dress doing nothing but extending the man's imagination, Naruto's breath became jagged as her small figure, slender legs and exotic smile joined together to bring Naruto's natural sense of being to a halt, something changing.

A monster crawled within him, pawing for an out. A throbbing erection was what Hinata found herself looking at only moments later; Naruto's small, sharp intakes of breath caught her attention. She could not help but laugh even in such situation.

"This is not funny! Can't you help me?" Naruto's cry came much like a concealed orgasm.

Shaking her head violently, Hinata shot her hands up. She continued to laugh. "I don't think so—"

"Yes you can—"

Naruto flung toward the woman, grabbing her by the arms and crushing his lips against hers. Hinata had half a mind and knew she could not do it but, she didn't let that stop her. They staggered back onto the wall, hard and Hinata felt Naruto's engorged sex rub against her pelvis. Arching her back, Hinata got better into position, wrapping her arms around the man's neck. She ran her dainty fingers, sharp as daggers through his hair. He pressed his hands hastily against her chest, running his hands up and down her breasts. Hinata was the first to moan as after she let out a shrill gasp, Naruto slid his tongue into her mouth.

Between passionate kisses, Naruto gasped for air. "Let's go to my apartment. It's close. Come on…"

* * *

_Author's Notes_: Have you found mistakes; grammar, spelling, punctuation? Well, I know-- I really pushed this out and... I don't even think it's going the way I want it too. It's probably really rushed but, I wanted it to depict something out of a one night stand kind of ordeal. However, I don't think I'll make what Naruto and Hinata have a one night stand. Though, you never know.

Now, Review!


	4. Chapter 4

_Been a while, ehh? Well, it has and to those who have been waiting-- here you go. I'm sorry. And, this chapter may not even be great. I tried my best writing a lemon but it's really heard doing so when all you're listening to is ABBA. I just couldn't concentrate!_

_And with _The Dark Knight_ playing in my mind, I had an even HARDER time. And, an even harder time because of _Sozin's Comet!_ I hope this is to your liking._

Warning-- this is mostly a lemon so, please don't judge.

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 4

As the music faded in engulfing Naruto's horny mind into a state of illusion, a temporary resort of little droids fueled him with adrenaline. The lead he held over the woman following him was immaculately overpowering. His enticing thoughts led him to entwine the fingers of his hand through hers, giving them a small squeeze.

The streets were desolate, excluding the night owls and drunken men walking home, and the streetlights shone like spotlights giving him reason to glance back at the woman's beautiful face and voluptuous body. He sent a sly smile toward her knowing she would blush cutely as she always did.

Before long, Naruto was fumbling through pockets in search of his keys. Readying himself, Naruto shoved the apartment key in its place and turned the knob. In doing so, he stumble into his apartment, Hinata's petite body falling on to his. He shuddered in desire as her hands rubbed his chest, and he grasped onto them.

Crawling to his bedroom, located ten drunken staggers away from the front door, Naruto initiated foreplay. Chuckling, he asked, "Who's your daddy, baby?"

"You are. You are, papa," Hinata's voice was sweet and had an incessant whine that could have driven any man crazy. "Is it okay that I ride you this way, daddy? I'm not hurting you, am I? I can get off."

"Oh no, I'll take you to my bedroom, then, you'll return the favor." Naruto licked his lips, inhaling deeply.

Groping through the darkness he knew his room held, he continued to crawl as he searched for the bed's nearest leg. He pulled himself off the floor, Hinata's slender arms clutched around his neck. A sharp, cool blowing upon his ear and a whisper of sweet, raunchy words tickled his senses. Then, Naruto readied himself with a deep intake of the sweet smell of Hinata's lavish perfume and clammy air of his bedroom, and slipped his hands around the woman's wrists. He pulled her up and over his head and gently dropped her onto his Western style bed. She landed with a giggly _oomph _and asked, "Naruto-_­_kun, are you okay with this?"

The man chuckled at the woman as he caught sight of her lust-ridden, hazy, pale-grey eyes. They had always been so shy and tentative and the thought, the idea, of such a beautiful woman as Hinata at the foot of his bed confused him, if not that, scared him.

**You have to lay this chick, kit. Don't be so timid, so scared... so shy. Don't get cold feet and flake out on me. I certainly don't want our virginity taken from us by a man…**

That was it, was it not—the reason he had led a tipsy Hinata to his apartment? On any other night, with any other girl, Naruto would have surely not hesitated to strip them of their clothes and undergarments. Why was it any different with Hinata? He gazed into her half-lidded, sparkling, grey eyes, entranced, and Naruto silently chocked on a lump rising within his throat.

**What's the matter—I thought you liked this girl?**

_Shut it, fox! Me liking her doesn't really give me merit to screw her when­_—he pointed in Hinata's general direction—_you know—!_

**Kit, she's a little drunk, so what? I think she knows what she's doing—**

_No. NO! She probably doesn't! I can't do this to her. It'll be like taking advantage of her._

**This will let her now how much you like her, moron—**

_You're the moron_! _I am _not_ that sort of person…_

**You know what to do; get a bit more drunk and then, I am certain, the only thing you will be worrying about is how fast you can rip her clothes off and whether you have secured your throbbing—**

_I do not need advice from a horny fox—thanks,_ He snapped bitterly.

However, Naruto proceeded to jogging to his small, square kitchen. He stopped in front of his refrigerator, hesitating. Then, yanking it open, he searched for anything containing some sort of alcoholic beverage. Success; his fingers wrapped around a glass bottle's neck and he soon found himself blindly chugging the cool liquid.

With a mighty gulp, Naruto inhaled deeply and wiped the small driblets running down the corner of his lip, under his chin, down his neck. Sticky reside remained as he sloppily continued drinking. The acidic liquid burned as it traveled slowly through his throat. He ignored the sting and, feeling faint, looked back into his small bedroom. Hinata had not moved her spot; giggling, she leaned over the edge of the bed's frame, grinning imply.

"Ohh, Naruto-_kun­_. I'm very cold, why did you leave me, here, all by myself?" Hinata's pleas floated to his ears, prickling the hair on the back of his neck stand with ferocity.

He shut his eyes, accepting the new feelings within, the alcohol successfully shoving him out of the world into a state of bliss. Gingerly, he swaggered to the woman's front taking the initiative; kissing her was something he could only explain as ecstasy as their tongues wrestled for dominance. Travelling down her neck, Naruto approached wolf-like taste, beginning with the urge to devour her every part.

Her petite hands scattered up and down his back, blindly searching for a way of removing the jacket and shirt covering Naruto's chest. He grinned into a kiss on her neck; Hinata moaned erratically as she tossed her head back and brought her hands to his chest. Making with his leather jacket, Naruto beat Hinata to it, hastily tossing it to the side. The blond furrowed a brow as the woman pouted cutely and pushed him down onto the bed; placing her hands on his chest, she dug through the buttons of his shirt and ripped it open. She leaned over him and thoroughly kissed him.

They moaned and Naruto's eyes widened as the straps to Hinata's dress slid over her shoulder, her breasts clearly more noticeable. He attacked her, flipping her underneath him; he pulled the dress over her head and gazed upon her toned, voluptuous body. She wore a black, strapless bra and without a moment's delay, he straddled his arms behind her, snapping the buckles restraining her cleavage.

Greedily, he growled at her and took a breast into his hand, the other into his mouth. Hinata gasped profoundly and shoved her hands into his long locks, pulling them. He took to sensually rubbing his tongue around her nipple, which only resulted in more moans.

Then, abruptly, Hinata sat up, pulling Naruto into her mouth. They kissed passionately, a burning desire flaring deep within them. After tossing his shirt God knows where, Hinata brazenly snaked her fingers down to his pant's zipper, tugging on anything she could get her hands around.

"Let me get that—" Naruto mumbled, kissing her roughly, getting one last taste of her lips. He fell upon the bed and wrestled his legs out of the pants, kicking them away.

Boxers remained and Hinata seemed pleased. Feverishly, she squeezed her breasts together, leaning over the man, teasing him. Naruto shuddered in desire as he became hard, aroused. Even so, his throbbing cock twitched more as Hinata eyed him hungrily, and another jolt of longing shot through him.

Naruto grabbed her, her legs straddling him, and kissed her all over, his tongue familiarizing itself. Then, he struck the surface of Hinata's pussy, thin material barricading it. Naruto grinned lecherously and pulled her lacy, black panties off, and took to fingering her. She screamed with pleasure, grasping for support as she arched her back. He lowered himself down and shoved his mouth through her legs. Licking her clit, warm liquids oozed out and Naruto took it all in.

**I could get used to this, kit— **_she tastes wonderful._

Hinata moaned and called to him. "Naruto, I want you inside of—" Before she could even finish, Naruto moved up between her legs and struck her with his throbbing cock in on swift motion…

* * *

_Author's Notes: _ABBA made me cut the lemon there, I couldn't keep writing such smutty things while to _S.O.S_. This was very hard to write and, if there's anyone who would like to teach me how to write lemons... or limes (whatever the fuck those things are), I'd appreciate that. In turn, I would read and review your story or help you with your own story; like editing and such.

Please review. I'll try to get the next chapter up way sooner. (Wanna guess what happens next? :D)


End file.
